


Rules are Meant to be Broken

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Mastermind learns that Psyker doesn’t stay quiet very long even in a library.
Relationships: Edward "Add" Grenore/Edward "Add" Grenore, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rules are Meant to be Broken

Mastermind didn’t like to brag - ok, he loved to brag, a lot, but that wasn’t the point. He was more than content to see Psyker with his Christmas gift, a matching set of black headphones sitting on top of the brawler’s head. With his back against the window and sitting on the floor with a book and his legs crossed, Psyker had his eyes closed when Mastermind returned to the library they shared with books in arms. 

In between missions and training, free time was a luxury Mastermind learned to appreciate. It was one of those rare occasions where they could sit down and let their minds drift off into the comfort of each other’s presence. 

Mastermind smiled when Psyker hummed along with what he must have been listening to. Psyker didn’t seem to notice his presence when Mastermind scooted closer to sit next to him and placed one hand on the wooden floor. 

The researcher grabbed a book from the floor and found the bookmark to where he lefts off, breathing out a happy sigh as he laid back with his head against the wall beside Psyker. An uncommon sight from his time, it was a pleasant surprise to see paperbound books when he entered three hundred years into the future. The smell of books was hard to identify, but feeling the individual letters printed across the pages was enough to tell him that he was home.

A few pages in, Mastermind shifted his weight where he sat. Sitting on the floor was something he was familiar with when he spent his days in the ancient nasod library, but that didn’t mean it was comfortable. Arching his back and stretching out his arms with a yawn, he stopped midway when his hand bumped into something. He looked up from his book to see another hand brushed against his, knuckles just a few shades darker than his because of their different lifestyles. 

Face tinted pink with most of it going to his ears and turning them bright red, Psyker pulled his hand away and bit his lips. Somewhere in between those minutes, their hands moved closer with fingers just barely touching and unaware of the other. Seconds passed before Mastermind realized what happened and shrunk away from the light touch, but his arm still extended to place his hand further away and stared at the floor. 

Mastermind stubbornly refused to look at Psyker, afraid that his face would burst into flames when it was already heating up. Ignoring the stares he knew Psyker was giving him, he turned his attention to focus on a random page in his book. His eyes ran through the same sentence the third time when the researcher jumped from his spot to see Psyker’s hand finding its way back to where his were. 

This time, he didn’t back out and let Psyker brush his hand against his, fingers intertwining with his. It was hard not to look. Millions of questions flew through his head, all of them over trivial things that overwhelmed him the harder he tried to stay still. Try as he might, none of the words processed when he found himself tuning out the words and reading the same word twice; his nerves made him jittery and he kept looking back to see what Psyker was doing. 

It took all of his will to avoid Psyker’s eyes, but alas, that self control was lost the moment the brawler laughed. Not a crude laugh, but a light hearted one that made his heart leap in a mix of surprise and awe. Mastermind froze as he took him by the hand with an unapologetic look and revealed a set of small canine teeth. 

He wiggled his arm to get the other’s attention, only for Psyker to smile as he pressed his lips against his knuckles. Shocked at the sudden gesture, Mastermind covered his mouth with his free hand, but that did little justice to hide his embarrassment. 

Chapped lips traced Mastermind’s hand, gently brushing them against his fingertips before trailing them back to his knuckles and kissing both of his wrists. Sharp canines behind Psyker’s lips pressed against his skin, enough to leave light marks with his tongue tracing them. 

_So much for research_ , Mastermind looked at the abandoned book with displeasure and wondered what Psyker was thinking. The researcher was breathless when his lover gazed at him with his eyelids halfway closed. 

“Psyker?” At last, Mastermind found his voice. It came out weaker than he would have preferred. When there was no response from him, his voice grew louder, voice still wavering, “What…” _What are you doing?_

Awe soon transformed into annoyance because his jaw dropped as if to say What? It took Mastermind seconds to realize Psyker didn’t hear him the first time. His attention shifted to the goddamn headphones and grabbed Psyker by the shirt collar. 

“Mastermind?”

A soft chuckle escaped from Mastermind’s lips at the instantaneous reaction. It was amusing enough to watch Psyker go speechless with his mouth dropped like a jawless fish. 

“Your face will stay like that if you forget to close your mouth,” Mastermind teased and placed his hand over Psyker’s head, pushing the headphone back and sliding it down so that is hung around Psyker’s neck as he closed the gap between them until they were merely inches apart. He lifted Psyker’s lower jaw to a close and press the lips together with gentle fingers before pressing his lips when he saw there was no protest. 

“You really thought I could stay silent for that long?” Psyker asked in between kisses.

“You’ve been to as many libraries as much as I have,” he chided, but there was no disdain in his tone. Staring at the headphones around Psyker’s neck, he spoke up, “What are you listening to?” 

“You wanna try?” Psyker cocked his head to the side.

Mastermind froze in shock when something warm slid over his already reddened ears. Arms hugged around his waist and white hair blocked his view, but he felt Psyker’s lips pressed against the base of his neck. 

“They look good on you.” 

At the sound of his voice, Mastermind tilted his head to the side to see Psyker holding onto him with face buried into his shoulder. Confused and flustered, he almost didn’t notice the music blaring through the headphones that was now on his head. It was the kind of music he expected Psyker to listen to - loud, upbeat, running on beats that were more appropriate for workout than for reading. The volume was also tuned up higher than what he was used to. It was almost hypnotic being able to detect all the sounds from the background coming from both sides of the headphones. No wonder Psyker didn’t hear him! 

He was wrong to think it wasn’t possible to be flustered any further when Psyker propped him so that the researcher was sitting on his lap with a smug expression he would have loved to wipe off. Resting his forehead against Mastermind’s with a peaceful expression as he struggled to find a balance between breathing evenly and organizing his thoughts through the music blaring in his ears. 

“Is that why you don’t need them any more?” Mastermind snorted, but didn’t take them off.

“Oh, I’ll need it back,” Psyker snickered with the researcher grumbling, _Ass_. With a sly expression, he eyed the abandoned book left aside on the floor with his hand positioned over Mastermind. “You look like you’re done with that book.” 

“Clearly, because I’m talking to you,” was Mastermind’s dry response. 

“But you don’t mind, right?”

There was a pause when Psyker said it. There was that shit eating grin, but his voice didn’t match, wavering as if uncertain of the weight of his own words. Could it be hesitance? His eyes were too gentle, focused on him as if asking him if everything was okay. That made Mastermind…not uncomfortable, but self conscious about the attention he was getting. Where did this come from? Psyker was acting all mighty and smug not too long ago and here he was, pleading him for permission. He could feel his neck grow patches of red from the embarrassment. 

_Do you need to ask?_ Mastermind wanted to ask, but bit his tongue to recollect the proper words. There had to be the right way to say that you were okay with something like this. His eyes blurred at the word. What was Psyker exactly? Boyfriend? Partner? He shook his head to rid those thoughts. Now was not the time to be debating on terminology when Psyker was waiting for an answer. 

“No,” Mastermind said. Unsure if Psyker knew what he meant, he repeated himself to clarify, “Don’t leave me.” 

Before Psyker could conjure a proper response, Mastermind mouthed, Let me help, taking Psyker by the hand and guiding his cold hands under to undo the the buttons down his vest. Massaging Psyker’s fingertips, Mastermind’s lips curled up in anticipation and licked his lips without realizing when they undid the last button and tossed the vest to the side. Despite having a collared shirt underneath, he felt exposed, but held his breath when Psyker drew on his tie to undo it before slipping it off and almost ripped his shirt off with tangible impatience. 

A pair of lips latch themselves onto his neck to make him draw his breath in sharply, pressing and sealing themselves against his skin, leaving marks behind. His nerves turned cold and his skin burned up with Psyker still planting his lips on exposed skin, painstakingly leaving behind red marks that were sure to take days to fade away.

Psyker frowned, “What’s wrong?” His skin tingled from Psyker’s arms wrapped around his waist again, the brawler nuzzled his head into his shoulder and pulled the headphones back to whisper, “We can wait until later.” 

Confusion ran through Mastermind’s head until he looked down to see that his hands were twitching. Was he shaking from the other’s touch or was it coming from listening to the loud music? Mastermind closed his eyes and shook his head, pulling his arms around himself in attempt to stop shaking, but stopped when Psyker interlocked his hands into his, fingers intertwining as if reassuring him. 

He twisted his body around to face Psyker and pressed his forehead to establish eye contact. Pushing his hand away to touch Psyker’s face, he said. 

“Now,” was all Mastermind could muster, afraid of saying too much and ruining the mood, “Wait later.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a demand. His voice wasn’t quite there yet, but it was breathy and uneven. With shaky arms and legs, he turned the rest of his body to face the same direction as his face and gasped at the accidental friction when he shifted position. 

He looked up on time to see Psyker’s face heat up with the brawler mumbling, amusement laced in his voice, “Impatient, are we?” 

Psyker ran his hand through his hair before finding its way to the base of his ponytail, slipping the hair band off in one movement, hair falling to the side. Psyker ran his hand over Mastermind’s strands of hair with an apologetic look when the scientist snapped at having it yanked. He planted light kisses over his bare stomach with his lips curled up, relishing how warm Mastermind was. 

Having Psyker breathe hot puffs of air on his stomach made him squirm. He held his breath to stop himself from losing it and closed his eyes, only to fail. He laughed with tears in his eyes. Mastermind opened his eyes to see Psyker still occupied and yanked his hair. 

“That tickles,” Mastermind gulped for air, but couldn’t stop. 

“It’s not my fault you’re squishy,” Psyker poked his stomach. His comment was met with Mastermind gently bopping him on the head and playfully pushed him down so his back was on the floor with the scientist hovering over him. 

Mastermind crawled over him with a smirk until their chests just inches apart. His breath cut short again when he rubbed the lower part of his body against his with his eyes taking in the reddened brawler with a lusty expression that made Psyker groan at the sight of it. Oh, how lovely his counterpart’s voice sounded. His blood raced at the thought of the noises the other would make when he unbuttoned Psyker’s shirt and pressed his tongue across the chest with a happy sigh. 

Under his hold, Psyker whimpered when Mastermind’s nails dug into his sides and sucked his chest to leave light teeth marks and reddened spots, slowly working his way down and hummed in union with Psyker’s groans. Mastermind’s hands outlined the individual lines to where his muscles were, stopping just above the lower part of his body and when he noticed that Psyker had grown still. Looking up to ask if he was all right, Mastermind stopped to see Psyker whimper, hands shaking and legs spread out with uneven breaths. His ears couldn’t get any redder and Mastermind could see his Adam’s apple bob down his neck as he tried to take a gulp of air to equalize his breathing. 

Body sprawled over Psyker with Mastermind leaning over, “Squishy, huh?” With his hand lingering where Psyker’s underwear was, he teased him with light touches and ghosting over Psyker’s growing erection.

“Really?” Psyker scowled, but gasped when Mastermind’s fingers brushed over the base of his groin. Psyker didn’t miss the smirk from Mastermind when he slipped his hand underneath the elastic band to massage the side of his cock before pumping it as if to test his reactions. 

Psyker choked on whatever he had in mind to say to the scientist and cried when Mastermind brushed his fingertips on the sensitive underside of his growing erection, bringing the other hand to gently cup his balls. In the process, Mastermind wormed his hands down his thighs, with Psyker moving his legs to help wiggle out of his underwear. He too eagerly kicked it away, feeling his heart race along with each pump until he couldn’t take it anymore. Arms extended, Psyker raised himself to the same eye level as Mastermind to stop the overstimulation.

His vision blurred when their lips blindly meet, mashed and overlapping without reason and little awareness of what was going on. Psyker almost gagged when he opened his mouth to allow the other to explore with his tongue, who probed his tongue at his lower lip with his body pressed against him with audible pants. His lips melted upon meeting Mastermind’s, who just about shoved his tongue into his mouth as he hungrily kissed him. When he pulled away, he was out of breath and could only stare at Mastermind, who was just as dumbfounded as he was with the way he looked at Psyker with heavy eyes. 

Mastermind silently gloated at his victory coming out on top again. He cupped his face to kiss Psyker again, relishing the lingering aftertaste of chocolate at the tip of his tongue. His breath hitched when he found himself on Psyker’s lap again, whining when the brawler rubbed his groin between his thighs. 

Psyker chuckled and kissed the top of his head with an angelic smile that didn’t match with the shine in his eyes that said otherwise. His eyes fell on the bulge through Mastermind’s pants and decided that would have to be fixed. Mastermind followed his eyes and ran his fingers around his waist to take off the belt and toss it to the side with Psyker’s hands already digging underneath the pants’ elastic and pulling it down. That too, pooled at the scientist’s feet with Psyker humming as he cradled Mastermind’s weight.

“Dick,” Mastermind growled at being manhandled.

“And much more,” Psyker said with humor.

His comment was met with silence with Mastermind’s face somewhere between horror and insult. However, Psyker didn’t complain when he was pulled into a rough kiss to shut him up and accepted it with fervor. He bit his bottom lip when Mastermind sent him a glare at the horrible pun, instead giving the scientist a lopsided grin.

“No more,” Mastermind groaned and covered his face with one hand. 

“Aw, isn’t this fun?” He feigned a hurt expression, but a smile betrayed his lips.

“Fun,” Mastermind snorted, lifting Psyker’s chin and lowered his voice. “I think it would be more fun if you…” With a hoarse voice, he grabbed Psyker by the wrist with slender fingers, “Fingered me, touched me, right here.”

At that, he guided Psyker’s hand to his erection, pressed against his chest and bit his swollen lips as both ran their fingers over the slit, his patience becoming thin with his growing need. Precum smeared on his cock, grunting from the sensitivity. His counterpart’s face quickly turned red with incomprehensible sounds tumbling out of his mouth, mumbling something that sounded like “No shame,” which only served to amuse Mastermind further. 

“Oh?” Mastermind leisurely grinded, swaying his hips with his ass, “Did you have shame choosing the library?” 

“Well I’m not the one asking to be touched,” Psyker tried to drawl, although that effect was lost in the midst of a whine from the friction against Mastermind.

In the back of his mind, Mastermind was faintly aware of Psyker reaching over to open the drawer close to the window with one hand to grab a bottle of lube – what was it doing there? Careful not to move too much on his lap in fear of losing the little self control he had left, he heard the bottle open as Psyker stuck his fingers in to coat them with lubricant before lifting Mastermind.

Mastermind withdrew his breath when something cold hit his inner walls when Psyker inserted the first finger, gently probing them to the side as if testing his sensitivity. With one hand, he felt for Psyker’s hand and led the second finger in, moving his hips down with each movement met with breathless moans that only encouraged the brawler.

“L-lu…sa…” He panted for Psyker’s name. 

“Mmm?” Misty eyes met with Mastermind’s, dragging his finger on his growing erection, placing one hand on Mastermind’s warm cheek and whispered, “What is it?”

Mastermind choked when he felt Psyker’s finger stretch inside, patches of red clouding his vision and making it hard for him to utter much beyond a single word, “Fuck…”

“What do you want, Add?” Psyker started pumping his fingers faster, each movement angled. He crooned at the moans he had drawn out of Mastermind. Humor flashed across his features, “You’ll have to speak louder if you want me to hear you.”

The glares he sent Psyker lost their effect at his leaking erection and when he struggled to even form sentences with his words coming out thick and unintelligible. “Fuck,” Mastermind pulled on his hair and snarled, “Fuck me.”

“Of course,” Psyker gave him a gratifying look. “A reward for being so patient,” he chuckled when Mastermind rolled his eyes. “Let me help,” he stroked Mastermind’s cock with his free hand as he prepared for the third finger.

The third did not come down as smoothly as the previous, Psyker feeling his walls close up in tension as he navigated inside, stretching the muscles’ walls as he scissored and retracted his fingers. The cries spilling out of Mastermind’s sweet lips were enough for him to know that he had hit his prostate and he abused that lovely spot, kneading hot flesh and relishing Mastermind’s pleads of more and hissing at him when it’s too much. 

“There! Fuck…right there!” Mastermind inhaled sharply with anticipation and moved his hips inward to feel Psyker’s fingers touch his prostrate again. “Again,” he breathed. Lifting himself up with both hands on Psyker’s shoulders, Mastermind held his weight down and forced himself to swallow his saliva each time Psyker brought his fingers out, only to come push in with precise movements.

He buried his face into his shoulders and hugged his arms around Psyker’s neck, hauling his head over and almost touching the wall. The room suddenly seemed too warm, his skin sticky from sweat stuck to him and his lips salty when licked. Mastermind could feel Psyker’s muscles twitching underneath his weight when their bodies pressed against each other, tensing and relaxing with each pump. 

Mastermind opened his eyes in bewilderment when Psyker slowed down, looking up at the brawler in a mix of confusion and concern. Fingers deep inside, Psyker dragged them slowly a few times before pulling them out, wiping his fingers on Mastermind’s thigh before reaching his arm out in search for the bottle of lube. It was hard to look away when Psyker thrusted his hips and into his hand wrapped around his arousal and shivered from the coldness of the lubricant meeting hot skin as he applied it to himself. 

Looking away from Psyker to swallow any ounce of dignity he had left at this point, Mastermind felt his ears heat up again when he was lifted by the arms. Psyker laughed into his ear at what looked like shyness, more like a cackle, which made it harder to keep his face from heating up.

Despite the grin he sported, it faded into a more serious expression in concentration as Psyker carefully lowered him down and used his fingers to stretch Mastermind’s entrance. A gasp escaped from Mastermind’s lips when he felt Psyker’s erection probe at his entrance, stretching the surrounding muscles at a painfully sluggish pace. Mastermind inhaled once Psyker grew comfortable enough and pulled his body weight down. The brawler went past his entrance until he hit a spot. Moans drowned his own hearing, muscles clenched around Psyker’s arousal. He hoisted himself with weak arms, rolling his hips up with Psyker lowering his body before losing strength and jerking his hips again into Mastermind. 

It took a few clumsy attempts before they could found a pace with Psyker’s hips meeting with Mastermind’s ass with moans filling the once quiet library. It took Mastermind more time than it should have for him to realize he was drooling, but he didn’t care. He swayed his ass to meet Psyker’s erection, unaware of how much noise they were creating. 

_Patient, my ass_ , Mastermind thought when Psyker leaned his back further down to the floor with the scientist still on top. His hazy mind took note that his back was likely going to be sore later, but he just as quickly discarded that thought as soon as Psyker latched his teeth at his neck. A mix of arousal and restlessness settled when Psyker combed his canines across the faded scars on his neck. 

“Does it hurt?” Psyker lowered his eyelashes with concern.

For once, Mastermind was at loss for words and forgot whatever remark he wanted to throw at Psyker, who pulled away from him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His arousal was leaking and it was hard to maintain eye contact with Psyker. By gods, Mastermind mentally groaned. Although he appreciated Psyker worrying over him, his throbbing need was greater and he was thin on patience. 

Mastermind rubbed where the scar was and gritted, “If you don’t hurry up, you’re going to hurt.” 

Surprise flashed for a moment across Psyker’s features before he cracked a smile and howled. Mastermind pressed a hand on his chest and mumbled between annoyed breathes, “Lusa…” He shifted his weight to remind Psyker he was still on his lap.

“Sorry,” Psyker lifted his legs, kissed in between his thighs and traced a pattern into his pale skin. He angled himself as Mastermind pushed himself down, grunting as the brawler thrusted and swallowed his moans when their lips came into contact again, both gasping for breath, but livid from ecstasy.

Mastermind looked over to see Psyker’s face dusted red with sweat coming out of his pores. He dug his nails into the brawler’s roots, bangs swept across and stuck to his hot skin, throat rasping for air for every precise movement he made as Psyker thrusted with heavy sighs. Wrapping his arms behind Psyker’s head, his legs felt weak and gulped for air, only thinking of his lover and forgetting that he wanted to curse the other before for being so impulsive and refusing to wait until they at the very least reached their bedroom.

“So close,” Mastermind breathed. “Lusa, I’m going to-“

He tried to push himself away, but was stopped by Psyker, placing a hand on his thigh and shook his head. Mastermind opened his mouth to argue, but was drowned by his own whines and relief washed over him as he came. Hot white splotches decorating his chest and onto Psyker’s. He pulled his legs in embarrassment, but Psyker wouldn’t have any of that. 

“Almost,” Psyker said. As if it wasn’t already intimate, he closed any space there was left between them and pushed himself further. It took just a few sloppy kisses and additional friction before something made Mastermind clench around Lusa’s erection before he came. They stayed there for a few seconds to catch their breath before pulling out. 

“What a mess,” Mastermind untangled himself from Psyker and clambered to pick up his clothes.

“Which one?” Psyker tilted his head at the scattered books and the white cum on the floor. All his efforts of sounding serious was lost when his lips curled up into a smirk. He caught his shirt tossed his way by Mastermind and held it up with a victorious grin. 

Agape at yet another joke from the damn brute, Mastermind was too tired to bother reacting to Psyker’s comment and debated on whether to put on clothes or leave. Mastermind walked past the books he read earlier to pick them up and place them back into the bookshelves. 

”Where are you going?” Psyker asked.

”To the shower,” Mastermind said with . “And a nap after this.” He gestured at the mess, thinking that was enough to end the discussion and leave.

“Want to try it in the showers?” He winked at him.

Mastermind knew he was joking because they tried it before. It was hard to fit more than one person in the shower, Psyker slipped and fell trying to look for something, Mastermind got soap in his eye, and they spent more time debating if soap could be used as lube than actually doing much else. Knowing that, Mastermind smacked him anyway with a huff. 

He huffed to make himself annoyed, but that didn’t mean he could hide his amusement when he turned to say to him, “But next time…” His eyes narrowed at the wrecked room with a dark expression.

“Ow,” Psyker whined and rubbed his head and looked at him in confusion, “But…?”

He threw his arms around Psyker to lean in and licked his earlobe with a chuckle, “How about we try this somewhere more open?”

There was a silence between them. 

“EH?”


End file.
